


Double Trouble

by Becky_Blue_Eyes



Category: WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Magic, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mutant Powers, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, Not X-Men: Dark Phoenix Compliant, Spoilers, Wanda wants her brother back, Wendy is Wanda's Alternate Universe Self, Wendy wants her brother back, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Becky_Blue_Eyes
Summary: What’s one to do when a reality manipulating witch holds a town hostage, causes mass mayhem, and accidentally breaches through the multiverse? Send in another witch and hope for the best!Or, Wendy Maximoff goes to get her brother Peter back, is incredibly grateful that her version of Agatha isn’t quite as much of a massive bitch, and maybe has a girl’s fight/night with her double half. After all, a sitcom series doesn’t hit its stride until there’s at least one crossover episode! Fusion of the X-Men movies and MCU with a few original ideas.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Maximoff & Wendy Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I didn’t finish Apocalypse and didn’t watch Dark Phoenix, so pretend that Wendy nipped those plots in the bud. Wendy and Peter are both ~23 and are Jewish-Romani American, while Wanda is ~27 and Sokovian. As a disclaimer I am neither Jewish nor Romani, and can’t say what it would be like to be Jewish-Romani growing up in the 60s-80s in middle class America. So if I did anything offensive or incorrect, please point it out!

From the minute she pops out of the womb and screeches her little head off, Wendy Maximoff’s best friend is her brother Peter.

It’s not like she really has a choice, of course. Twins are a package deal and all, and that’s doubly so when the twins in questions are…odd. They both have startling dark brown eyes in their pale little faces, hair that curls one way and waves another, big noses and bigger hands and biggest little quirks. The fastest little boy in history and his little witch of a twin. Mutants, freaks of nature, abominations, proof that G-d really does have a sense of humor, there’s a bunch of names for them and what they can do. But Mother calls it them just being Wendy and Peter, and Peter cannot get over their names once they see Peter Pan for the first time. “You’re my fwendy-Wendy,” he would tease, and Wendy would stick her tongue out and change his hair color.

And as much as Wendy likes growing up in the middle of nowhere important USA, it can be lonely. Mother isn’t on speaking terms with the rest of their family due to toxic crap Wendy won’t touch with a 50-foot pole, and that cuts the strings tying them to the rest of the Romani community in their area. Not to mention the closest synagogue is two hours away by car and Peter can’t run all three of them there without people asking questions; whoever Wendy and Peter’s father was, he didn’t leave Mother a how-to guide on raising Jewish kids while maintaining the Americana status quo, which was super rude of him among other things. But Mother never lets the loneliness get them down. She finds the one school in town with two other Romani kids in it, she enrolls Wendy into Miss Agatha Harkness’s ballet school and Peter into the local youth soccer to give them something to do and people to talk to. They keep the Shabbat the best they can with what they can get away with, and for their b’nai mitzvah Mother takes them to New York City for a weekend. Wendy remembers just how tall the skyscrapers are, and wanting to one day build something as amazing as that. She buys little trinkets not just for herself but for her friends at school and ballet class, and of course for her best friend. Then with Peter’s arm linked with hers, they skipped down to Coney Island, and nothing weird happened. Just Mother laughing, and the taste of chocolate ice cream, and the sound of the sea washing up against the sounds of so many people living and breathing in one space.

Things got a little hairy after that. Mom married Roger (may he stub his toes every morning forever more), and Wendy guesses that getting a cool little sister and a slightly bigger house out of it makes up for him being a useless scumbag. Somewhat. Not really.

No, not really at all. Agatha said that Wendy was a kind of person to do things in a snap, like a snappy pirouette or a snappy comeback or a snappy slap to the back of the head. She’s right in the end. Wendy didn’t know how to react when Roger smacked Peter hard enough to bounce his head on the wall like a basketball. Peter should’ve dodged, Peter can run fast enough to dodge rain drops. But Peter was standing in front of a screaming Mother, with Lorna crying in her arms, and the cops never did care about suburban white trash beating on suburban white-passing trash, and Peter’s nose ran blood like crazy and Roger yelled at Wendy to get the fuck out of here you little witch bitch and—well, Wendy wasn’t having it. So she snapped. And it’s not like he died, anyway. Just a little discombobulated, just got his bell rung.

Just got his inside rearranged over and over until he promised to never ever come back and bother them again. Wendy still doesn’t have a definitive name for what she can do, but enough people have called her a witch enough for the name to stick. A witch with scarlet fingertips, hexing miserable bastards until they can’t tell up from down. Agatha was so proud of Wendy when she confessed the dirty details in a rush to her after ballet class, and promised to teach her how to be a proper witch who can take care of her loved ones. Peter’s nose healed up and Lorna stopped flinching at loud noises and Mother swore off all men. Wendy gossiped with her friends at school about how lame being 13 was, with having no real boobs to speak of and too much acne to deal with and their parents wanting them to be white instead of Romani but also not wanting them to be too white and not enough Romani, and how Wendy accidentally hexed the PE teacher and he had to go on sabbatical. Normal teen stuff. But she would come home and Peter would tease his fwendy-Wendy about being a ballerina prima donna with all her shoes lying around the house, and all was right in the world.

Wendy and Peter grow up like this, best friends and partners in crime with Peter really needing an outlet for his speed and Wendy recommending petty chaos. Nothing serious like how they had to get rid of Roger, something more fun that even Lorna can appreciate. It’s not like the warehouse distributors really needed all those Twinkies anyway, right? Whenever they’d come sniffing around to shake Mother down for money, Peter would show off his speed and Wendy would change up their shoe sizes and down their underpants. Who would believe them after that?

Sometimes even she doesn’t believe it herself. Really, there’s only three evident facts she can believe in: that Cap’n Crunch is the superior breakfast cereal; that straightening curly hair with a clothes iron is way too dangerous for the average teenager to do alone; and that she trusts her family above all else. If Peter says that everything’s gonna be fine, then everything’s gonna be fine.

Other people like them track Wendy and Peter down when they’re 16 and straight-B sophomores in high school. The man with sick sideburns is…off. His entire vibe is off, like biting into a cookie expecting chocolate chips and getting oatmeal and raisins instead. They have Peter break into the Pentagon—the fucking Pentagon! How cool is that?!—and Wendy can’t even go because she has ballet practice which is totally unfair! But when Wendy wanted to protest, she saw how Mother’s lips were pressed into a thin line like how she used to when Roger was around. It takes a lot for Mother to get truly upset, so Wendy doesn’t push it. Instead she tweaks Peter’s ear and tells him to steal her something nice.

A while later, Peter returns and gives Lorna a pretty light-up snow globe with the Pentagon inside; Mother a kiss on the cheek and a solemn declaration that he did not do anything too illegal; and Wendy a “My twin went to the Smithsonian and all I got was this lousy T-shirt” T-shirt. The Smithsonian isn’t even anywhere near the Pentagon, and Wendy sees how half of the applique was done DIY. She grins and hugs him tight; she can’t ask for a better best friend.

Every now and then those weird dudes with comic book names call them on for little missions to help save orphans from burning buildings and turn an incoming asteroid into the world’s biggest shower of daisies. Peter almost tries out for the Olympics before worrying about Mother’s blood pressure and the very real fear that the government might start tagging and tracing them. Or nuke them from orbit if they ever find out about what Wendy helped Agatha do to that one blue guy from Egypt. Teleportation, black holes and fingertip wiggly-woos, oh my. In Wendy’s defense, it turns out that her ballet instructor Agatha is even better at teaching magic than she is teaching en pointe. No, she’s a mentor in many, many cool ways and Wendy now knows the true meaning of hex. Of being a little scarlet witch.

She keeps that on the down low of course, only Peter needs to know. And only she needs to know about the more dangerous missions that the weird dudes—the X-Men, Peter calls them with a roll of his eyes—send him on because he’s got a bleeding heart to do good and they know how to twist it around their finger. Once he comes back shivering and mumbling about how terrible people can be. Wendy bundles him up in an old family quilt, puts on the tea and cranks up the record player. “Time in a Bottle” is one of Peter’s favorite songs, and Wendy knows all the lyrics by heart.

“Do you ever feel like time is just…I dunno, running out?” Peter huffs and pushes his hair back from his face. “We graduate this year, and four years after that college is done, then we’re supposed to get married and pop out a couple kids, and it’s all—it’s all coming so fast.” He snorts. “Too fast for even me.”

Wendy hums and rests her chin on his shoulder. “Maybe? No, yeah, I get it.” The future stretches out in front of them both and it’s scary, but Wendy isn’t too scared. How can she be when she has him, and Mother, and Lorna, and all their friends? “But I think we’ll be ok. I mean, we got each other, right?”

“My fwendy-Wendy,” he says with a little smile, and she smiles back.

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me from womb to tomb. Just listen to your song: you’re the one I want to go through time with.” Peter sniffles and hugs her, and Lorna eventually joins their little cuddle pile on the floor. Mother takes a Polaroid of them and Wendy makes sure to smile extra bright.

They graduate high school not good enough to be valedictorians but good enough for full-ride scholarships. Turns out that Professor Xavier, the telepathic guy who runs Peter ragged and Wendy crazy, at least can write a mean reference letter. Mother just about weeps with joy when they both get accepted into the University of California, San Diego because that’s properly proper for once. Peter is going into computer science in the hopes of one day making a video game that can keep up with him, and Wendy figures that double majoring in dance and business will make her a great successor for Agatha. Lorna is upset they’ll be far away, but Wendy promises they’ll visit every weekend. What’s a continent between three best buddy siblings and their freaky powers, after all?

And all is pretty set after that. Peter actually excels in his classes, which blows Mother’s mind. Wendy isn’t too surprised though; she knows her twin got at least as half as many brain cells as she, and something about being away from the ho-hum loneliness of before is good for them both. It hardly ever rains and every day is warm enough for flip flops and board shorts. There’s LA a brisk walk away and Tijuana even closer, and the movie theaters in La Jolla have shit security so she and Peter can watch _Star Wars_ as many times as they’d like. On campus is a Jewish community as well as a Romani one in the city proper, and it’s so bittersweet to finally connect with and explore their identities. The 80s are bringing in an aesthetic that Wendy is absolutely dying for because hell yeah, her curls are finally in fashion. Agatha conveniently moved to San Diego as well to start up a new ballet school and of course Wendy is her top student in more ways than one. Peter has a girlfriend or two by the time they’re halfway through their bachelor’s degree and his “best bro” Kevin quite close to him. Wendy is no better with her three boyfriends and two girlfriends—and Mother says along as they’re happy, safe, and neither getting pregnant nor getting anyone else pregnant, they have her permission to enjoy themselves.

The cherry on top is that the ocean is right there. Right there! The sea sparkles just beyond Wendy’s vision every day. So much life in that sea, and so much life around them. So much to do and so much to see in their little corner of the world! And whenever classes would get too hard or her chaos magic would get too weird or being an average Jewish-Romani-American girl in a big wide world would get too much, Peter would link his arm with hers and tease in her ear, “How about we go for a run, fwendy-Wendy?” and Wendy would laugh and change his hair color again.

All in all, Wendy lives her best life with her best friend Peter.

Everything is great.

Until it isn’t.

* * *

They’re just finishing up their study sesh for senior finals week and figuring out what to do after college ends. Peter has an internship with Atari lined up and is ready to take his relationship with his on-and-off girlfriend Crystal much more seriously. Wendy’s going to France for a year to study dance more in-depth before she officially becomes Agatha’s second-in-command, and she’s taking Lorna too for some fun sister bonding. Peter laughs when Wendy muses about just how much cheese she’ll be able to consume like a snake unhinging his jaws, but then there’s a loud static whine like a TV set to snow drowning out his voice.

Everything in Wendy seizes up in disgust, in rejection, in everything that is wrong so terribly wrong. Peter turns to ask her what’s wrong, and Wendy screams at him to run. Then Peter is gone. Poof. All that’s left is a shower of red wisps and purple haze, so much like Wendy’s own scarlet and Agatha’s own amethyst but so entirely, utterly _wrong._

“What are we going to do?” Wendy hardly recognizes her voice. It is tiny, and scratchy, like she’s cried for hours and doesn’t know it yet. Peter is gone. Peter is gone! And Wendy can’t find him! Should she ask those X-Men for help? Should she tell Mother—no! She can’t tell Mother or Lorna, they’ll freak out! Wendy hyperventilates into her hands and she’s freaking out too, shit, she needs to get a grip—

Agatha puts her hands over Wendy’s temples and Wendy cannot help but relax. Good ol’ magic, great for keeping rowdy ballerinas in line as well as witches in training. “This was powerful magic, some of the most powerful I’ve seen. Nothing punches through the multiverse like that without force behind it.” The multiverse? What?! “The multiverse, my dear, an endless array of parallel realities just like our own but with little differences.” Agatha shakes her head. “Usually, I’d give your brother up as a lost cause, but…” She smiles, and Wendy dares to hope. “Well, the solution should be simple enough. Whoever that was stole your brother. We’ll just have to steal him back.”

Wendy blinks. “From who?”

“They were us from a different reality, couldn’t you tell? Oh, this is going to be such a mess. I’ll have to keep the realities stable on this end so you and dear Peter can get back safely, so you’ll have to go in alone. What a mess” She pats Wendy’s shoulder. “Do you want to risk it? Perhaps we should wait and do some research—”

“Screw it, they have Peter.” Wendy sucks in a clarifying breath and stands up tall. “Besides, it’s about time I got to go on a proper adventure. Can’t let Peter have all the fun.”

Agatha cackles, and it’s so insane and witchy that Wendy giggles too. “Now that’s the spirit, my dear!”

The spirit, and the chaos, and the hexing; all stuff Wendy does on her average weekend. Wendy’s giggles stretch into a wicked grin. Whoever stole Peter, be it some evil alternate nega-Wendy or some devil in the details, took her best friend without so much as a proper goodbye.

They don’t know what’s coming for them.

* * *

**_Coming up next week on WandaVision: It’s the “Which Witch is Which” Double Trouble Power Hour!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the intro to this not too serious (but also a bit serious) plot bunny! To summarize things up:
> 
> -Magneto has an affair with a Romani-American woman named Anna, which results in the twins Peter and Wendy. Anna raises them as best as she can in the traditions of both her heritage and Erik’s but admittedly tries to “Americanize” her kids so they aren’t discriminated against. Magneto later on moves to Poland, marries a nice lady named Madga and has a daughter named Nina and nothing bad happens to them after that.
> 
> -Wendy does ballet under the tutelage of Agatha Harkness, who is a powerful witch (here I go adding Suspiria references again). When Wendy comes into her powers, Agatha is her mentor.
> 
> -Neither of the twins know about their father’s identity yet since Apocalypse didn’t happen in this AU, although Peter has suspicions. Maybe one day Nina will contact them after doing a family tree school project and they’ll connect the dots lol
> 
> -Peter’s girlfriend Crystal is a reference to the character Crystalia Amaquelin who at one point was married to Quicksilver. In this Au she’s Pete college girlfriend and potential wife material way down the line. Like, waaaaay down the line, when Peter finally feels grown up enough.
> 
> -Peter and Wendy are best friends, move to California to live their best 80s lives, aaaaand Peter is sucked into the MCU. Cue Wendy going after him to save his butt.


End file.
